Can I Have This Dance
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: When Simon needs learn how to dance, Jeanette decided a to help him.


**A/N: Finally! A Simonette short story! ****This is about Simon wanting to dance with a special girl at the dance, but doesn't know how, so Jeanette teaches him.**

** NOTE • This is cartoon, NOT CGI.. So. yeah :P**

**Also • I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, or the song Can I have this dance From High School Musical. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG! **

**Well Now that is cleared, on with this short story :)**

* * *

Simon headed to his locker, extremely annoyed. The whole day he had been trying to ask a girl out to the dance, but always kept getting brutally by his brother Alvin. It was the end of the day, and he couldn't wait to get home, and read his book. As he was stuffing books and binders in his back pack, he heard footsteps getting close to him.

"Hey Simon." Simon smiled, and turned his head, to see his friend Meredith.

"Hello Meredith, are you ready to teach me? I really need to know how." He asked. Meredith made a frown.

"A–About that, look, I can't give lessons today. I have a competition tonight, and I have to go, or I can miss my perfect attendance." Meredith explained, making Simon frown.

"But, I have to know how to do this Meredith! If I don't, I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to dance with her at the dance tomorrow night!"

"Sorry Simon, I can't teach you today.. I'll, see you later though." She immediately ran off. Simon stared at the ground with disbelief, and buried his face in his locker.

"What am I going to do now.." He mumbled.

"Hey Simon, why do you have your head in your locker." A voice asked. Simon sighed, and glanced over, to see Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor walking towards him.

"Because Theodore, I'm doomed, that's what.." He muttered.

"Wh–Why are you 'Doomed'?" Jeanette asked. Simon slammed his locker closed, and they all headed out the school.

Simon sighed. "I was suppose to get Dance lessons, you know, because I can't dance, but this girl Meredith can't make it tonight.."

"Why do you need to learn how to dance?" Eleanor asked him.

"So I can dance with a special girl I like." Simon answered. Jeanette slowly looked up.

"Who are you waning to d–dance with?" She asked.

"... This, uh, girl named... Jasmine." Jeanette made an oh, and looked down disappointedly. She shook out that feeling in her stomach, and looked back at Simon.

"I–If you want, I can teach you how to dance.. B–Brittany taught me how to do the waltz.." Jeanette suggested.

Brittany made a smile. "She learned from the best." Alvin rolled his eyes, as Brittany glared at him.

"You don't have to do that Jeanette, I don't wan—" Simon started to say, but Jeanette interrupted him.

"It's fine Simon, I just want too... I want to help a friend out, so I'm perfectly fine with it." She smiled. Simon made a smile, and hugged her.

"Thanks Jeanette." Jeanette made a blush, and hugged back. When they released, Jeanette looked at him.

"M–Meet me in the park in the gazebo in an hour, a–an wear something nice."

Simon eyed her. "Why wear nice clothes? N–Not that I have a problem with that."

"You know, s–since you can get use to dancing in nice clothes for the dance tomorrow." she said. Simon nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour." Simon ran off, with his brothers following him, while waving goodbye at them. Jeanette looked down at the ground, and sighed.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Eleanor asked, looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"I–I.. I'm just .. happy for Simon. He likes Jasmine, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy." She slowly replied. Eleanor and Brittany looked at each other. The three then walked to Miss Millers house.

* * *

Simon hurriedly walked into the park, and straight to the gazebo. He was a few minutes late.

"I'm going to kill Alvin.." Simon started to say, arriving at the gazebo. "He—" Simon looked up, and froze when he saw Jeanette. She was wearing a blue tank top dress, with blue flats, and a matching blue bow.

"I–I hope I'm not too dressed up.. Brittany helped me out with this.." Jeanette said, then smiled at Simon. "You look nice." Simon was wearing a simple black tuxedo.

"Th.. Thanks, uh, shall we get started?" he gulped. Jeanette nodded, and stood up.

"Don't worry, this will be fun." Jeanette assured, smiling at him. Simon nervously nodded, and got in front of her.

(Music starting.. :) ).

Jeanette looked at Simon, and held out her hand.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

Simon did as he was told, and made a blush.

_Pull me close and take one step_

Jeanette slowly moved closer to Simon, as his and her eyes looked at each other.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide_

Simon slowly took step by step, and looked back at Jeanette.

_Won't you promise me? (Jeanette~ Now won't you promise me,  
That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (Jeanette~To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next_

Simon and Jeanette smiled at each other, as they began to waltz faster.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you_

Jeanette felt herself going into a twirl. As she twirled, she looked into his eyes.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way... We do.._

Simon started to get use to the waltz, so began to go faster.

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Simon~Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

He and Jeanette headed out the gazebo. Simon then held Jeanette's hand tightly.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

Jeanette felt herself being turned.

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

She slightly tripped, but felt Simon pull her into a dip. Jeanette smiled at him, as he continued to sing.

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

They both began to waltz again.

_And you can't keep us apart (Jeanette~ Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

The two then began to run through the grassy field.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way.. We do!_

Simon helped Jeanette do a twirl, then let go, as she began to spin by herself.

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Simon~ Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Simon picked up Jeanette, and twirled her around, making her giggle, as she began to sing.

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no (Both~ocean's too wide)_

They looked at each other, and began to sing in harmony.

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe.._

Jeanette and Simon held hands, and twirled each other in a circle.

_that we were meant to be! Ohhhh.._

He threw Jeanette in the air, making her do a spin.

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you (Like youu)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

They began to waltz again.

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?(Simon~ Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Simon and Jeanette smiled at each other, and sang together.

_Can I have this dance?_

_._

_Can I have this dance?_

They sang the final line together slowly, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Your.. A real natural dancer." Jeanette complimented. "I–I'm sure this Jasmine girl.. w–will enjoy it very much Tomorrow night."

"Th–Thanks.." They slowly started to lean in, when suddenly they were interrupted, as Thunder roared through the sky.

Jeanette rubbed her shoulder. "I.. I should probably head home."

"Y–Yeah, I should as well." The two waved goodbye at each other, and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was the next night, and everyone was at the dance. Jeanette was in the gym, sitting on the bleachers, as everyone was on the dance floor, dancing.

"Jeanette, Alvin and I are going to get some punch, you want anything?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette shook her head. "I–I'm alright. Thanks for the offer though." Brittany nodded, and left with Alvin. Jeanette looked down, but suddenly felt someone hold her hand. She looked up, and saw Simon.

"S–Simon? What—"

"I already told you. I was planning on dancing with the girl I like.. So, Can I have this dance?"

Jeanette smiled, and followed him to the dance floor. "I thought you wanted to be with Jasmine?" Simon chuckled.

"That was just a random name I thought of. I–I was too nervous to say it was you." Jeanette was flattered, and looked at him with a heart warming smile. Simon smiled back, as they both started to lean in. Just as they were about to kiss, someone pushed Simon down.

Alvin smirked. "That's what you get Si, for taking my game controller the other day." Simon glared at Alvin.

"... I should be running now, right?" Alvin asked, looking at Jeanette. Jeanette nodded, as Alvin started to run away, with Simon behind him.

"ALVINNN!"

* * *

**Aww :) wasn't that cute? I listened to the sobg while reading the dance lesson, it made it much cuter :) :)**

**Its called "Can I Have This Dance" By Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron, or high school musical.**

**Please Favorite, follow, and most of all...**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
